


Cold

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: ColdPairing: Leslie Odom Jr. x Ofc Reader Charlie Lewis (you)Word count: 2.5kSummary: Non-profit head Charlie Lewis requests Les in A Box for the New Year. Her best friend Tiffany delivers.
Relationships: Hamilfam/You, Leslie Odom Jr./Original Female Character(s), Leslie Odom Jr./Reader, Leslie Odom Jr./You





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cursing, Angst, Fluff, kissing.
> 
> This will be about 2-3 parts

It was your first day back from taking a holiday after New Years.

It was 9 o’clock. And it was cold.

You had arrived early to your Harlem office, spending an hour answering voicemail and answering the emails that you did not consider urgent while you were off.

Current situation: sitting at your desk hyping yourself up for your grind.

You needed something to jumpstart your giving campaign and your vacation had put you behind the 8 ball. But it was well needed. Last year almost put you out of the game and you refused to put yourself last ever again.

You heard the bell on the outer door ring and you thought it was Anna, finally making it in for the day. Having had the office to herself for 20 some days did nothing for your assistant’s punctuality.

You headed out with a bright smile on your face

“Well, it’s about damn time that you got here. This is not the Garden and you are not Lauryn Hill..”

You stopped in your tracks as you saw that it was not Anna in the vestibule, and the words died on your lips.

A chuckle and a beautiful smile greeted you which caused your stomach to flip about 100 times.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I got a little turned around.”

“Eeep!” was all you had to say in return as you jumped, and ran back into your office and slammed the door.

You peeked out of the curtains on the plate glass passthrough behind your desk which gave you a view into the lobby.

You stared at him for about 30 seconds before he saw you peeking at him and waved, laughing a little and shaking his head.

You jumped back and flattened yourself against the wall, hoping and praying that he would just leave and forget any of this ever happened.

“I’m gonna fucking kill her…”

You scrambled for your phone on your desk and you dialed up your best friend Tiff, who was a casting director for one of the biggest production companies in the country.

“Tiffany Ann Seymour. What in thee hail….”

She just laughed at you, and then played coy.

“Whatever in the world are you going on about, Charlie?” But you knew her all too well.

“What the fuck do you mean, what am I going on about?”

You heard Anna as she entered the office, and her excited tone as she greeted the guest.

You peeked back out into the vestibule, the visitor distracted by Anna who was offering him a seat and some coffee as she put her stuff down.

“You are so excitable, and it’s just your first day back at work, Chuck. I thought you said you were going to be all chill and zen…”

“Listen, I don’t have time for your games, Tiff. Why in the world is Leslie Odom, Jr. in my vestibule right now?”

“Who knows, maybe he’s looking for a worthy cause to put his name behind; maybe he heard that Chrysalis is one of the most dynamic and forward thinking organizations in New York in terms of mentoring inner city youth, and maybe he has heard that you, its founder, are an amazing and visionary young woman.”

You watched as Anna chatted him up and then turned toward your office.

“Cut the shit, Tiff. Maybe you took my drunken New Year’s ramblings and did what I expressly told you NOT to do. Which is mention them to anyone else, ESPECIALLY the man himself.”

You were done with your best friend, and there was probably literal steam rolling out of your ears as Anna opened the door.

She didn’t notice your mood, but just told you who was waiting with wide eyes. You just nodded and shooed her back out as you listened to Tiffany giggle.

“Listen sweetheart. I didn’t tell him EVERYTHING. My ears just perked up when you said you’d like him delivered to you in a box. So, I delivered.”

You quietly seethed and Tiffany sighed. You knew a lot about Leslie. You’d followed his career for years, and also what you could of his personal life.

He was just out of a long term relationship four months previous, and seemed as single as you were. But you trusted no man. He probably had loads of hoes.

“Look, All he knows is that you are amazing, because he did his googles, and that you need a celebrity to give your organization the push it needs. That’s it. He doesn’t know that you’d like to drop to your knees and…”

“OKAY TIff!”

You said it a little too loudly, peeking out the curtain again to see Leslie and Anna looking at your door. You had to calm down.

“I will deal with you later.”

“Yes! Tell me all about it. Drinks at Ché. 5:30.”

“See you there, Tiffany,” you grumbled as you hung up.

You sat down and took a breath, then went over to the mini fridge in your office and grabbed a bottle of water and drank.

Next, you went into your private restroom and checked your appearance in the mirror.

Your brown skin was glowing and tinged red at your embarrassment, but your curls were popping and your minimal makeup still flawless.

You vowed to be nothing but fly in the new year, so you wore a sexy bustier over your dress jeans which highlighted your best feature, but which was covered with a professional blazer.

If there was one day to meet the man you’d risk it all for, it was today.

You applied some lip gloss, took another deep breath and made your way back out to the vestibule.

“Mr. Odom. Charlene Lewis.”

You extended your hand toward him as you introduced yourself in your best business voice.

“So glad to meet you! Sorry about earlier, I was confused about my schedule this morning and I wanted to be sure it was cleared for you.

You smiled at him as he rose. For a split second, he just stood there blinking at you.

“Call me Les…” He couldn’t help but stare at you. You were absolutely gorgeous.

He’d seen you for a hot second earlier while you freaked out at seeing him there. Tiffany said it would be a surprise, but he didn’t expect you to act like a fan girl.

Still, he couldn’t be sure if he’d imagined how good you look because you ran back to your office so fast.

You cleared your throat and he snapped out of his own fan girling.

“Oh shit. Sorry.”

He took your hand in his and then the spark happened. Despite the electricity, you held on for a moment, until Anna spoke.

“Awwww look, you’re matching! Can I get a pic?”

You looked at Les, who was casual in a yellow hoodie and dark jeans which highlighted his beautiful skin brilliantly.

His hoodie matched the tone of your yellow and black blazer perfectly. You smiled as you two moved closer together.

Even though you always wore the highest possible heels you could stand because you were so short, you were still shorter than he was.

You leaned close as Anna snapped some pics, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his scent as one hand went around your waist and the other pointed at you for the pic.

Damn, you had to remain professional.

Leslie could hug Anna for suggesting the pictures. He pulled you close to him, enveloped in the scent of vanilla and jasmine.

Leslie stepped back, still in a daze from you, his head swimming. It had been too long since he’d been near a woman, he thought. He was too susceptible to an attractive being.

He had to remain cool.

“Don’t post those anywhere Anna. Send me the copies, and if Mr. Odom joins our team, I will post to social media.”

Anna smiled. Her Boss Lady was back.

“Yes Ma’am.”

You turned and marched toward your office.

“This way, Mr. Odom.”

Damn. Your backside was as pleasing as the front of you.

“Please, have a seat.”

You motioned to the chair in front of your desk as you took a seat behind it. You had never been so grateful for four and a half feet of wood in your life.

“So. Mr. Odom. I spoke with Ms. Seymour just now. She said you were looking for worthy causes to attach yourself to. For PR purposes.”

That wasn’t exactly what Tiff said, but you didn’t have time to front, no matter who was sitting in front of you. Chrysalis deserved more.

Leslie leaned back, crossed his legs and raised his chin, ready to take all that you had to give.

“That’s not exactly what I relayed to her. I want to do more for my community, Ms. Lewis, and Tiffany told me about you. And Chrysalis. I was intrigued.”

Even though you were both polite, you both knew that you were both challenging each other. The fire in both your eyes matched.

“And call me Les.”

You raised your eyebrow at him as you leaned back and crossed your arms. Leslie used all of his actor’s training to keep his eyes on yours.

“Chrysalis is a special program, Mr. Odom. It began when I was a freshman at Spelman in Atlanta…”

Before you knew it, it was 11:45 and you had spent almost two hours talking with Leslie about your baby, your life: your mentoring program for underserved youth.

Your phone beeped.

“Ms. Lewis, I’m reminding you of your lunch with Alderman Reese at 12:30.” Anna broke into your conversation.

If you didn’t know any better you would say that Leslie looked disappointed.

He stood and you walked him out of your office to the front door.

“I look forward to working with you and assisting with your next event, Ms. Lewis.”

You smiled at him. “Call me Charlie.”

“Only if you call me Les.”

You stood there grinning at each other.

“212-555-1436.”

You stared at him like he had two heads.

“For the pictures. I want to post some as well. Forward them to me.

And then he was gone. As soon as the door closed, Anna started squealing.

“Awwww shit, Charlie! He is so fine in person… And he gave you his number!”

You hid a smile as you walked back to your office to get your coat and purse for lunch.

“It’s all in the business of service, Anna. No big deal.

“Hold it down, Anna. I should be back by 2.”

You walked to Slyvia’s on a cloud, not registering the cold.

——

By the time, 5:30 rolled around, you were ready for a drink. It had been a roller coaster of a day, from meeting Leslie that morning, to wrangling a promise of a shot at a grant from the City over lunch. You left it all on the court today.

You ordered your second whiskey sour as you sat at the bar at Che’s. This was your favorite spot for drinks, snacks and music and it was where you let your hair down.

The 2000’s r & b music was booming and your shoulders were shaking. Your smile was wide and your vibe was right. You felt like you were winning as the liquor warmed you up.

—-

Leslie walked into the spot, dressed for the evening in a cream sweater. He scanned the place, looking for who he was meeting, when he spotted a dream.

There you were, in just your black bustier and jeans looking like a four course meal. He put two fingers to his lips and kissed them up to God.

—-

“Let me guess. You were supposed to meet Tiffany here?”

You froze, that voice unmistakable. Goosebumps rose on your skin. Must have been the cold.

You turned around, the same look on your face as this morning.

Les took in your wide eyes and surprised pout as he ordered a drink.

“Jameson’s. Neat.”

You gulped your drink, smiling as you shook your head.

“Tiffany Seymour strikes again. I’m gonna fucking kill her…”

You whispered it under your breath, but Les could still hear you.

He smiled at you, this time bodly letting his eyes roam your body as he leaned on the bar and waited for his drink.

You noticed Leslie’s gaze, and you weren’t mad. The goosebumps were replaced with the hard peaks under your bustier as you turned fully toward him.

“Hey. Les. My eyes are up here.”

Leslie tore his eyes away from your cleavage and met your stare. Why was he not surprised when he didn’t see anger there, but amusement?

It did little for his propriety that you were fingering the top of your bustier, distracting the eye to your fabulous breasts.

“Sorry, I was admiring your ring.”

His smile told a different story.

You looked down at the oval onyx ring on your left hand.

“Thanks. It was my father’s”

You held your hand out on the bar and admired it as well. You smiled at the memories.

Leslie reached out and took your hand in his, turning it to see the ring better.

“It’s dope.”

You were both wondering about the electricity you felt earlier that day. And you were both right.

It was still there.

He didn’t let go, even though he wasn’t looking at the ring anymore, but into your eyes.

Before you knew it, you were kissing Leslie Odom Jr. in a bar on 125th street in Harlem.

His hands were at your waist, holding your body flush to him as his lips assaulted yours, opening to nip at your bottom lip and when you gasped, his tongue gaining entrance to your open mouth.

His whiskey flavored tongue danced with yours as his mouth gave you a preview of what all it could do.

Your whimper was only heard by you two, but the entire room had a show of how attracted you were to each other.

Les pushed his pelvis closer and you could feel where this could lead, if you let it.

You pulled away, heart racing and out of breath, wiping your lips with the back of your hand as you stared at him

This was not professional and this was not appropriate.

You took a ragged breath as you got yourself together and put your jacket on, making sure your hair was in place.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Charlie, that was out of line.”

He said it to your back as you began to walk out of the bar.

Fuck! He had gone too far. Leslie lamented his forwardness as he watched you go.

You stopped and looked over your shoulder at him.

“Well, are you coming or not? My place is three blocks away.”

The smile you gave him made him quick to pull out a $100 bill and leave it on the counter as he hurried out onto 125th street after you.

—

Hope you enjoyed it!

There will be a part two.


End file.
